A Visit Home
by iciclearrow
Summary: Drasna visits her aunt in Celestic Town. Apologies for the second half.


Celestic Town wasn't the easiest Noivern flight from the Kalos Pokemon League, but Drasna figured it was better than having to deal with the several transfers it would take her to get there by train. After taking their final rest on the mountain side overlooking the town, Drasna decided to call Noivern back to her ball and hike the remaining distance into town.

Drasna had been a young child when her parents had died and her grandparents had decided to move her and most of her other siblings out to Kalos. Her Aunt Carolina had the only one of the family to stay, as she was already well-settled into her studies in the university's archaeology department.

She had finally come back to visit Carolina and her granddaughter, who Drasna had been told was a very talented trainer who even had a Garchomp. She also had to admit that she had missed the town and its ruins, her favourite place to play as a child. Hopefully on this trip, Drasna would even be able to explore the ruins in nearby Solacean Town to see if they, too, had any information about the time and space entities, a topic that had held her interest for her entire life.

As Drasna arrived in Celestic Town and made her way towards her aunt's house, she began to notice just how little had changed in the years she'd been away. She didn't recognise any of the people, but a few looked like they could be the children or grandchildren of earlier residents, but all of the buildings were the same, and many of the businesses had only been passed through the family if they had changed hands at all.

She soon drew up on Carolina's house and knocked. A young woman with incredibly long, blonde hair dressed in all black opened the door.

"Hi! Can I help you?

"Oh hi, yes. I was looking for Carolina's house, but I guess I got the wrong one. Could you please direct me?" Drasna said with a smile.

"Oh, this is her house! I'm her granddaughter, Cynthia. Nice to meet you." the women said shaking Drasna's hand.

"It's so nice to meet you! Your grandmother has told me… some... things about you."

"Really? I hope those have been the good things! Come in, I'll get Grandmother."

The two women walked into the house as Carolina was coming down the stairs with an empty tea mug.

"Drasna! You finally made it! And I see you've met Cynthia. You two should introduce your Garchomps or something while I go get us some new tea." Carolina told them as she turned into the kitchen.

"You also have a Garchomp?" Cynthia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm a Dragon trainer. I lived here as a child, but moved to Kalos when I was about six. A Gible snuck into our boxes while we were packing and didn't come out until midway through the trip. I loved having her around because she came from home."

"Haha. I met my Gible while searching an area south of Eterna City for stories or artifacts referring to the Pokemon of time and space. How did you meet my grandmother if you spent most of your life in Kalos?"

"She's actually my aunt. She was the only one who stayed because she was studying at the university. So are you interested in the legends too?"

"Yeah. Guess it runs in the family."

"Of course it runs in the family. Some level of interest runs all through the town. We all grew up playing in the Celestic ruins." came Carolina's voice as she entered the room, carrying three mugs of tea. "Though I'm the only one who went into formal research, while you too became trainers."

"You still train?" Cynthia asked, probably confused since most trainers finished their journey as teenagers, which Drasna clearly wasn't.

"Yes. I'm in the Kalos Elite Four. I heard from Aunt Carolina that you're very good. Where do you train these days?"

"I'm the Sinnoh League Champion. We should totally have a battle sometime! Garchomp on Garchomp!"

"Of course! I'd be honoured to battle with a champion!"

"Drasna, you know I know you were kalos champion yourself at one point." Carolina cut in.

"And you also know that I'm not anymore." Drasna replied.

"Really? What happened?" Cynthia interjected.

"Lance became Champion of the Indigo League and said that three regions shouldn't have champions of one type and forced me to step down. Nevermind that half of his team is flying type."

"What? That doesn't seem right. He shouldn't be able to meddle like that. His point barely even makes sense, especially since Kanto and Johto share a League."

The next morning, Drasna, Carolina, and Cynthia went to the Celestic ruins. As they made their way to the back, they made plans to visit the Solaceon ruins the next day.

"Why does the mural about the Lake Trio only refer to the time and space pokemon as one instead of two?" Drasna frowned. "I never noticed that as a kid."

"That's probably because you were still learning how to read." Carolina replied. "But in another part of the ruins, we found evidence of another being that Palkia and Dialga balanced out. They may be referred to as one at times because it takes both of them to balance… whatever the other Pokemon was. We're still investigating it."

"What kind of POkemon would need both of them to balance it out?"

"We believe it resides in another world, or maybe in a corruption of this world. We're not entirely sure."

"You hadn't told me about this, Grandmother."

"You never asked. Anyway, we only excavated that part of the ruins a few days ago. We're still trying to make out all of the words."

Carolina needed to stay to oversee molds being made of objects found in the newly excavated part of the Celestic ruins, so Cynthia and Drasna went to Solaceon Town the next day without her. There was Unown writing on the walls of several levels referring to time and space, but neither woman could detect any trace of information that they didn't already know.

"I have a feeling… is there any kind of graveyard in the area? Some ancient trainers had accomplishments written on their or their Pokemon's tombstones." Drasna queried.

"Actually, yes. It's just on the other side of town. You go on ahead. It's the tallest building around. You can't miss it. I need to talk to someone who lives in Solaceon." Cynthia replied.

"Alright. Thanks for the directions."

Drasna had made it down to the second basement floor when she came across the first other visitor she had seen in the Tower. Even though there weren't any other people around, what really caught Drasna's attention was her clothing style; it was a fashion that was distinct to Eastern Kalos, and it was practically unheard of to see anywhere else in the region, much less in Sinnoh.

Approaching the woman, she asked, "Excuse me, miss? Have you ever been to Kalos?"

"Why yes, of course! Eet ees where I spent my childhood! I came to Sinnoh to experience their contests!" the woman, who seemed to favour the colour violet, told her.

"Oh! I lived in Kalos for a while. I can't say I ever paid much attention to the contests while I lived in Sinnoh, but I hear they're very different from the Kalosian ones."

"They are, but both are very fun. You should come out to see one some time. Are you living in Solaceon?"

"No. I'm visiting my aunt up in Celestic Town. I still live in Kalos."

"You should come see one while you're here! All of the contests are held in Hearthome City, not too far west of here."

"Sounds interesting. Do you live in Hearthome?"

"Yes. The gym leader there, she prefers ghost types. So do I. That is why I come to this tower so often."

"Ah, Drasna, I see you've met Fantina." came Cynthia's voice from behind Drasna.

"Ohohoho! You're Drasna? The Kalos Champion? How nice it is to meet you!" Fantina gasped.

"Hehe… Actually, I was told to step down when Lance became Champion. Something about too many Dragon Champions."

"Drasna is part of the Elite Four now. I just found out she's my, what? First cousin once removed? My grandmother is her aunt. Fantina is Sinnoh's ghost gym leader."

"You didn't say that! So do you battle and do contests?" Drasna exclaimed.

"Oui. It's interesting how the styles from one can inform the other. Did you start running from Cynthia when she began to bore you with her research?"

"I actually became a dragon trainer in part because the legends fascinated me so much as a child. I came here to see if any of the older graves made mention of information that's been lost."

"Then come. I've spent much time down here. This one here, the person seems to think that there was a third being that opposed Dialga and Palkia. And this one over here, it says the being was the antithesis of them; the antithesis of everything, of life. I like to think it was a ghost pokemon."

"Hmm.. I never knew that. Thanks, Fantina." Cynthia stated, just as her phone began to ring. "Yes, Grandmother?"

"Sure. Fantina also told us something that might interest you."

"Yes, we'll be back tonight." Cynthia shut her phone and pocketed it again. "Sorry about that. Grandmother wants us to be back in Celestic Town by dinner. She says it's about time for another trip to Spear Pillar. Fantina, you're the ghost expert. Would you like to come with us in case we need someone with a deeper understanding of the new Pokemon?"

"I'd be delighted to, but I must tell my gym I could be gone for a while. May I meet up with you in Celestic Town in the morning?"

"Of course! Grandmother usually takes off around nine. Just, uh, maybe skip the heels? It's a bit of a hike up there."

The group reached the peak of Spear Pillar in the early evening of the next day. They set up camp and cooked dinner in the fading light before going into their tents for the night.

The next morning, Fantina was already awake and rushing from pillar to pillar, gazing and what looked like nothing.

"I don't know how any of you get information from these! I can't even find zee words!"

"Fantina, those are just pillars. Any words, murals, or frescoes would be on the walls." Carolina called out to her.

"But zere are scratches! Like from a battle!"

Cynthia came over to inspect the pillar that Fantina was at.

"She's right! But it's strange. They look fresh. There's even still dust around that looks like it was scraped away when the scratches were made."

Carolina's excavation group began fanning out, looking for any other signs of a struggle. Suddenly, from the altar, one member called out.

"There's something up her! Something that is DEFINITELY _not_ natural!"

Everyone else rushed up to join him and saw what could only be described as what looked like one of the portals in a cheesy SciFi movie.

"If this is a portal, where does it lead to?" asked a worker.

"Could it go to zee place where the third one lives? Zee one that is opposite of Dialga and Palkia?" Fantina proposed.

Peering in, Cynthia replied, "Yes. I feel it in here. BUt i also feel that this connection does not belong. It does not want this portal here. It did not make it. It was man-made. We should close it."

"But wouldn't we need Dialga and Palkia to do that?" wondered Drasna.

"If a person made it, a person can close it."

"Eet's 'ere. Eet's coming. It wants them. We must deliver."

"But how do we even find them?" Cynthia questioned.

We don't" Drasna answered, opening all of her pokeballs. "Our dragons do."

"How would our dragons know where to find them though?"

"I don't think they need to. Look!" Drasna pointed.

Dialga and Palkia had come from somewhere (Drasna had no idea, but then, they were basically gods, who they could probably do just about whatever they wanted). They seemed to understand immediately what needed to be done and left, possibly in the same manner in which they had arrived, the moment the portal was shut.

"This moment feels surreal. Like maybe it was a dream that wanted to be real life, but doesn't know how real life wraps up the ends together, or maybe a story that dragged on longer and in a different direction than the original script."

"Well, isn't that a little how life goes?"

"Maybe, but… context? TIme? TIme feels like it happened strangely."


End file.
